Sasha
Sasha is a contestant on Visionary Survivor: Italy. Italy Summary As one of the most entertaining castaways to ever play Visionary, Sasha hardly ever had a dull moment once she got the ball rolling. Sasha had a very slow start to her game, not being included in any alliances and being clued into majority votes after the targets were already determined. Ironically, her game became more active once the notorious Ital evacuations started post tribe swap. Due to her and Schmutz being the only two Versace tribemates to remain on Versace after the swap, their relationship grew very strong heading into the merge. Once the merge hit Sasha and Schmutz found themselves on the outs of the original Versace due to being separated at the swap. Knowing this, they teamed up with Jack to try and take out Bandit at the double tribal council. Unaware of Jack's intentions, Sasha and Schmutz originally agreed to vote out Bandit. However, when Sasha became aware that votes were going to be placed on Schmutz, she urged Schmutz to play her idol. In addition, Sasha threw a stray vote on Brandon which resulted in his wheel elimination after a tie. Although this didn't spoil Jack's play entirely, it did keep Schmutz safe. At the final six an all out war was started between Sasha and Jack, even though Schmutz was the one in danger of elimination and not Sasha. Aware of Jack's immunity idol, Sasha started flaunting her immunity idol blocker around to try and get numbers on her side in attempt to eliminate Jack. But when word spread to Jack, he decided to take his chances by not playing his idol. This lead to a 3-3 tie as Sasha wasn't able to fully convince Ethan to vote with her and Schmutz. As a result of the tie, Sasha's main ally Schmutz was eliminated by wheel. At the final five Sasha was on a mission, eliminate Jack at all costs. With her idol blocker now wasted and gone, Jack was set to make the final four. However, Sasha also secured her spot by winning the final five immunity challenge, meaning they would continue to play against each other at the final four even though Jack wasn't exactly concerned with Sasha and didn't see her as a threat. At the final four, with all advantages now out of the game, it was time for Sasha to make what seemed would be her final attempt. After a long two tribals of targeting Jack, Sasha's golden opportunity opened up as Joel defeated Jack in the immunity challenge. All that needed to be done was to get Joel to flip on Jack. Ultimately Sasha's dream of eliminating Jack became a reality with the help of Ethan and Joel. Although she achieved her main goal, Sasha's game didn't exactly close on a happy ending. Surprisingly, Joel took Sasha to the final tribal council, a move that many spectators viewed as what would ultimately end Joel's game. But in an unexpected turn of events, the jury found it hard to reward Sasha's game in a very controversial tribal council. During the questioning period of the final tribal council, Joel was asked rather standard questions that allowed him to explain his game properly. Meanwhile, Sasha was repeatedly asked similar questions that had nothing to do with her gameplay, questions that in some ways made the jury seem bitter. Regardless of reasoning, controversial or not, the jury made their decision, a decision that left Sasha to settle with the title of runner-up. Voting History Category:Season Two Contestant Category:2nd Category:Versace Category:New Versace Category:Wistful